1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for generating billing data according to contents of a mobile communication system, which enables real-time billing according to contents used by subscribers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional billing system, if a mobile communication terminal is connected to a mobile communication network and user authentication has been completed, a billing start data record (start UDR: Usage Data Record) indicating the start of billing is generated to start a session. After the billing start data record (start UDR) is generated and a predetermined period of time has elapsed, an interim calculation data record (interim UDR) is generated. After the session has been ended, a billing stop data record (stop UDR) is generated, and billing is performed according to the billing stop data record (stop UDR).
However, while the conventional billing system performing the billing according to the above process can learn information on the amount of packet data used with respect to wireless data services using protocols which are not registered in advance, it cannot identify subscribers.
Accordingly, the conventional billing system is problematic in that, for wireless data services using protocols which are not registered, it performs billing by collecting information on the amount of packet data used and billing data record (UDR) using independent systems and identifying subscribers according to the relationship between the information on the amount of packet data used and the billing data (UDR) to generate billing data, so it is impossible to perform real-time billing and it is difficult to bill the subscribers according to contents used by the subscribers.